


Quidditch

by The_Sirius_One



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sirius_One/pseuds/The_Sirius_One
Summary: This was my very first fic.Quidditch, a short and a sweet oneHope you like itt :))))
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Quidditch

Lily sat on the bleachers, beside her friends, Remus, Peter and Marlene waved their Orange and red flags with pride. The cheers erupted from all around them as this was the final match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.   
Lily caught her breath as her hands felt sweaty from holding the flag and her face felt tight from the paint on her cheeks.   
"GO GO GRYFFINDOR!" was the cry from the left side of the stadium, as it was fully blanketed with fiery colours. the Blue scenery on the right side of the stadium indicated the Ravenclaw house and the mixture of some students of Slytherin and Hufflepuff.  
The two girls, Remus and Peter waved their hands and flags as the commentator, Amelia Bones spoke through the mic. "WELCOME TO THE QUIDDITCH CUP!" As she said this, more cheers erupted through the stand nearly knocking off the front seaters.  
"LET'S WELCOME THE TEAM OF RAVENCLAW FIRST!" Amelia cried and her voice shuddered the whole stadium as the Ravenclaw spectators cheered and waved. A min by min Amelia started to introduce the players and finally came up to Gryffindor.   
"HERE COME THE ROARING LIONS!!!" She called and the three with everyone else stood at the edge of the railing. Trying not to fall off.  
"NOW LET'S WELCOME THE PLAYERS!" as Amelia said this, their was something which caught up in between. here he comes Lily thought as her friends glanced at her with cheeky smiles. She slowly removed her green jacket and brandished her "POTTER" jersey in the stands which made the crowd sitting around her go ooh and ahh. "HERE COME THE BEATERS," Amelia said, "FABIAN AND GIDEON! NEXT WE HAVE THE SEEKER, DORCAS!" Some looked at Marlene, she smiled brightly. cheers erupted everywhere as three figures in orange robes zoomed out on their brooms. "NOW THE KEEPER! SARA MCLAGGAN!! AND NOW WE WELCOME THE CHASERS,"   
'any moment now'   
Lily thought and pushed her hair up in a ponytail. She stood on the railings without fear and was on top of everyone. "SIRIUS BLACK!" everyone looked at Remus as he turned cherry red, "KIARA WOOD!"  
'one.. two..'   
Lily thought, not keeping herself on her viewpoint.   
'...three!'   
"JAMES POTTER!!" He got the loudest cheer, some girls even from the Ravenclaw side turned a shade of red and cheered silently. But all above them. Lily stood proudly, her fingers crossed behind the flag, she waved and cheered more than anyone would've as James zoomed out from the stands, his flying, messy hair revealing his forehead, his glasses hooked on his perfect nose, his handsome face, his athletic features made Lily go in awe.   
Suddenly, she saw James zooming in towards the stands, maybe she was hallucinating. But no! He was really coming! And he was a foot away from her. When. Out of the blue. Knowing that 1000 3000 eyes were on them.  
James kissed her.


End file.
